


【Jaydick】The Bet/赌局

by ballercat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballercat/pseuds/ballercat
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 29





	【Jaydick】The Bet/赌局

###  
杰森抱着胳膊靠在那张缺了口的圆桌旁，恰好缩在吧台昏黄灯光的边缘外，笼在阴影里像一樽冷硬的雕塑。他手边半杯开波酒早就不再冒气泡，杯壁上凝结着挂下来的水痕。酒吧淡季冷清，几步之遥外，混混们正借着酒意满嘴粗话地插科打诨。他们几乎都为这条街上的一个叫安吉尔·马林的小头目工作，而马林则是马克·德斯蒙德的手下。近段时间BPD勒得风声很紧，黑帮生意并不算好做，他们有大把大把的空闲用来吹牛。

今年布鲁德海文的冬天格外不舒服，三天里有两天半飘着阴雨，潮湿的空气黏在每一处暴露的物体上。杰森把枪支的上油保养频率从半月一次提升到了每周一回，如此坚持了近两个月，懒劲一上头把一半宝贝搁进干燥箱，整个人切换成节电模式。

这种天气，也只有某些特殊品种的鸟类才会乐而不疲地继续飞翔。

杰森对每个城市的旮旯角落有种油然的熟悉，倒并非说给他留下过多少美好的记忆。只是生活环境使然，他从小就混迹在各种鱼龙混杂的场所，靠替人跑腿和干杂活赚些口食。这里规矩不用摆上台面，自有生存法则，也不屑于谈人情味，恰恰适合杰森这种靠正常途径难以生存的孩子。

即便时至今日，当他不想猫在安全屋听罗伊嘴碎的垃圾话，又或者刚刚翻完一本书又没冲动打开下一本，就开始在街边小酒吧里磨蹭时间。而事实证明他也总能多少找到点不太足道却能消解无聊的乐子。

“狗屁！”一个男人咣地把高球杯重重砸在吧台上，大着舌头说：“夜、夜翼肯定是——是他妈的普通人，没什么大不了的。搞、搞不好还要上班，然后因为迟到被老板骂到直不起腰。对，他保证从没拿到过全勤奖。光我看见的他就不、不止一次白天在半空晃悠。”

好吧，杰森不得不承认他就是从这时候开始错误介入一个有点愚蠢的夜晚的。

当发出被想象力折磨的模糊轻笑时，他迅速收获了一份恼怒的瞪视。年轻人摆了摆手，做了个拉链封嘴的手势。

“普通人？恰克，你疯啦。”旁边的光头吐着烟翻了个白眼，对于这场不知由谁起头的争论全无兴致：“你见过哪个普通人从二十八楼想都不想地往下跳？德斯蒙德的战术小队——你知道吧？那个外国雇佣兵组，我在白鲨商厦见过夜翼从他们的子弹缝儿里钻进去，打趴了半打人又完好无损地走出来。”

恰克愣愣地打了个酒嗝：“特维兹，这至少证明了他不会飞。”

“得了，那是大都会。”特维兹嘀咕道：“在布鲁德海文，你会飞才早晚要撞瞎。”

“——我就特么想不通了，”恰克摸了摸下巴，像是忽然想起求证一个久远的世界级猜想：“没人想知道那帮蒙面侠的身份吗？”

“显然有。毕竟这种玩意儿是哥谭特产，”吧台转角处的雷纳德曾为黑面具工作过一段时间，当然，是在西恩尼斯不幸倒台之前：“如果过去有人成功过，我们就能见识那张黑漆漆的面具下到底是不是人脸了。”

“我记得隔壁的蝙蝠侠一直有个跟屁虫——？”

“哈！罗宾？”

“啊，就、就是那个。”恰克鄙视道：“你们哥谭连个初中生都搞不定？”

“说得轻巧，蠢材。”雷纳德不客气地讥讽道：“你不知道有传言说夜翼就是从前的罗宾吗？”

恰克露出迷茫的表情转向他：“那现在的又是谁？”

“草他妈谁知道啊，反正我保证不是当初那个了。”雷纳德说：“我十年前就见过罗宾跟着蝙蝠在楼间跳来跳去，谁能十年不长个儿？”

“这一定是某种该死的蝙蝠魔法。”恰克用一种严肃的口吻宣布：“你知道的，返老还童。吸血鬼，古拉德，什么的。”

“德古拉。”雷纳德说。

恰克说：“行，随便什么。反正就那玩意儿。”

听到这儿杰森终于忍不住又爆笑了一声，酒吧瞬间安静了片刻，杰森把上扬的嘴角扯回原处，双手慢慢插进口袋，又沉默地往卡座里缩了缩直到被再次忽视。

特维斯喃喃地沉痛抱怨道：“相比于紧身衣怪胎，我对红头罩的身份更感兴趣。只要别招惹他，夜翼倒还管不到我们头上，而且他不下死手。但红头罩就不一样了——那哥们简直像条疯狗不说，大盘小菜荤素不忌。近期光是被他搅局的活计比条子们都多。搞啥呢？他又不是布鲁德海文的义警？”

“他也是哥谭人。”雷纳德证实：“我前老板就是这么被干掉的。”

“艹。”恰克把注意力从角落拉回来愤怒地控诉：“红头罩？义警？！逗我吗？他用枪啊！上、上个月毒品交易一颗子弹就这么贴着我头皮过去了！打赌距离不超过半公分！我的那块毛囊都被吓死了。”

特维斯干巴巴地说：“其实我觉得——被红头罩喂枪子儿和被夜翼踢屁股——不知道哪个更惨一点。”

“哈！”雷纳德点头表示感同身受：“反正都扛不过。毕竟被喂枪子儿听上去还壮烈一点，被踢屁股你至少浑身乌青在号子里趴躺两个月。相信我，蝙蝠侠也超级擅长这个。”

“到头来你连对方到底谁都不知道。”特维斯把积了一截的烟灰掸进空酒瓶。

“噢，淦。”

一时间破酒吧里竟然弥漫起一股入行不淑的悲怆气氛。

“……但我觉得夜翼自己的屁股就很不错，相当不错。”恰克最后迟缓地喷着酒气总结说：“对吧？”

嗯哼。杰森在心里欢乐地吹口哨。远超乎你们想象，伙计们。

“五百——一千——不，两千刀。”特维斯猛然狠狠掐灭烟，带着一种被酒精催发怒火熊熊的决断：“有人要试试嘛？”

“啥？”恰克从酒保手里接过今晚的第六杯。

“我押两千做赌。”特维斯说：“红头罩或者夜翼的身份——噢，能让他们露脸就行，两千刀。”

“哇靠你认真的？”雷纳德惊疑道。

“这没什么难以思考的。”特维斯口吻倒是轻松，脸侧在暗中漫过一丝狠厉：“哥谭和布鲁德海文盛产蒙面侠是因为国家机器力量薄弱，而有人想绕过正常渠道私人执法。这意味着无论是夜翼还是红头罩的存在都是灰色的。虽然我们自己干的活也不干净，但从立场看双方并不公平——他们无需担责。剥下面具或许无法彻底阻止义警们，但百分之百能限制行动，大大减少我们被喂枪子儿或踢屁股的可能。”

这番话引得散落在酒吧的其他客人也骚动起来。特维斯倒也痛快，当场签了张支票拍上吧台，压在他手中的空酒瓶下，灯光穿过玻璃在薄薄的纸面镀上一层绿莹莹的诱人折光。

恰克瞪着一双醉红贪婪的眼睛，喉中呼噜作响：“两个两千？还是一个？”

“随便哪个。怎么样？摘面具拍到照就算数。”

“红头罩就免了，听上去夜翼好搞点儿。”恰克蠢蠢欲动道：“搞砸了也死不了。”他又哼哧着琢磨了一会儿：“摸到夜翼屁股能不能加码？”

光头大咧咧笑道：“你想加多少？”

“呃，我觉得那个屁股至少值五百——”

“再给你一千。”特维斯鼓动道。

此时杰森强忍着的断断续续的笑声今晚第三次传进了灯光下的小团体中，特维斯警惕地看向他，扬声道：“哥们，新面孔哈？我好像从没在街上见过你。”

杰森终于愿意放弃他角落的小卡座了，年轻男人揣着口袋慢吞吞地站起身走向吧台，蓝色瞳孔闪着不偏不倚的轻快的光：“没错，我才来海文不足半年。而莫里区对我而言则更加陌生。”

“想在这儿留下来得学点规矩，懂不？”恰克不客气地搡了他一把，一嘴酒气喷在杰森脸上，混着一股难闻的烟臭味：“刚刚有什么艹他妈值得笑的？嗯？”

“很快就会发现我相当识趣，抱歉，只是你们的话题太有意思了。”杰森好脾气地微微偏过头，甚至都没把手拿出来挡一挡，他的指尖在口袋里把玩着一个小玩意儿：“我和那位先生来自同个地方。”他用下巴指了指雷纳德。

“哥谭人？”特维斯眯起眼睛打量他。

“显而易见，旧哥谭出身。”杰森虽然身高早早超过了六英尺，但他到底还年轻着，普普通通往那儿一站，足像个涉世未深的愣头青：“你知道，哥谭从来不缺想要揭露义警身份的过度热情。不过说真的，又有谁不好奇呢？”

“你到底想说什么，小子？”

杰森耸耸肩，背靠在吧台边缘，恰好站在光线和阴影的交界处：“你们打算怎么做？要搞夜翼，我有兴趣能听听吗？”

特维斯和雷纳德飞快地交换了个眼神。恰克还在摇摇晃晃地醒酒，胳膊在杰森鼻子前来回挥动着：“这有啥难的？”

他回头大步一把勾住雷纳德：“如果你跟我合作，摘下夜翼的面具，赌金对分怎么样？”

雷纳德挑眉问道：“说说？”

恰克朝酒保问：“鲍勃，有调酒的番茄酱吗？去拿三瓶来。”他转头又得意洋洋地宣布他的计划：“那睡衣童子军的宗旨不就是有难必救吗？这还不简单？一把空包弹，一个重伤血流满地的人，再加背袭的一闷棍儿。”

雷纳德大笑起来：“五杯伏特加提升了你的智商，恰克。难怪你要那一千刀的屁股加成。五五开？我加入了！”

杰森点点头，诚恳地评价：“不错啊，伙计。听上去可行。”

一直沉默的特维斯突然开口：“你叫什么，小子？”

“托德。”杰森爽朗道：“托德·彼德斯。”

光头拍了怕他的肩膀：“一会儿到酒吧后门来趟，我有点东西给你瞧瞧。”

“你说了算，先生。”他一副浑然无知危险的模样，又向恰克搭话了：“虽然你们的计划很棒，不过可能付出得还不够多。”

“说清楚点，”恰克不快地冲他比划拳头：“别阴阳怪气的。”

杰森咧嘴一笑：“怎么说呢，哥谭过来人的经验之谈？”

###  
自从工业革命期间被严重污染过后，哥谭就再也没能在未来的一百多年内恢复干净。她好似总是蒙着一层迷蒙的黑色面纱，让人不得不隔着混乱和暴力的雾霭相互试探，模糊而窒息地穿梭其中。

像杰森这样的孩子几乎遍布哥谭的每个角落。对他们而言，这座城市中秩序和无序的缝隙是仅有的容身之所。

“凯瑟琳又断药了？”  
当杰森出现在下城区一间名叫Beaver的酒吧里时，肖恩·昆比正在咬杯子里最后一颗橄榄。他的脚翘在卡座的酒桌上，一把黑色的沃尔特就放在一边。几个他的手下分坐在各个地方，沾满了大半座酒吧。刺鼻的烟味和一点不太明显的血腥气弥散在空气里。

杰森知道昆比服务于企鹅人——奥斯瓦尔德·科波特在哥谭赫赫有名。但以他的年纪还不足以去试图搞清黑帮们的权力纷争，也全然无此必要。他只顾着操心下一顿晚饭，房租，水电账单以及他母亲该死的戒断反应。

男孩撇了撇嘴，若无其事地穿过男人们粗俗的笑话声走向昆比，廉价球鞋的硬底踩在木地板上吱嘎作响。

“是的，”他转了转眼珠说：“有我的活吗，先生？”

这两年杰森帮昆比跑腿零零碎碎几乎养活了他自己和他的瘾君子母亲，他胆子大又来得灵活，甚至还没满十五岁，进进出出GCPD却留不住他。昆比看出这孩子身上颇有股狡黠的狠劲儿，有意把他培养成线人，可杰森不知为何不肯再进一步了。

橄榄核在昆比发黄的牙齿间来来回回，发音含糊不清：“呵。有，也可以说没有。”

“先生，”杰森恳求道：“什么都好，我妈昨晚开始就高烧不止了。”

“少来这套，你可从来不是什么都好，小子。”昆比冷哼一声毫不客气道：“你明知有些工作可不是随便谁都能干的。想赚更多快钱就得承担相应风险，受到一定程度的管控。老问题，你入帮做我下线，或许凯瑟琳很快就能住进一家不错的医院了。”

杰森咬牙杵着，太阳穴鼓鼓地跳动，面上露出挣扎又不甘的神色。

“得了托德，哥谭的黑暗不会吞噬原本就陷在黑暗里的人。你在害怕什么？”混混头子挑眉发笑道：“别他妈假装清高，出生在这鬼地方，你爸是个混球你妈是条毒虫，你倒还想着有天干干净净地走出去呢？”

黑帮们拍着桌子打着呼哨，酒吧里爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。

杰森深深吸了口气，垂头低声说：“如果有合适的活，你知道怎么找到我，老大。”他很瘦，衬衫下骨骼分明的脊椎紧绷着，说完这句话才逐渐松弛下来，又恢复成平常微微驼着的样子。

男孩离开酒吧时路过吧台，习惯性地拐了一眼写着每日酒单的黑板，他的双眼瞬间瞪大了：“里德，那是什么？”他问一个吧台边的黑帮道。

里德顺着他的视线落在价格表左侧，那里用胶带贴着一张支票，被粉笔圈起来，一个箭头指向角落歪歪扭扭的猫耳脑袋。

“这混蛋是谁？？？”——稀烂简笔画旁的几个词后坠着三个重重的问号，足见书写者的愤怒。

“一个游戏，一个玩笑，或者一个赌局。”里德嗤笑道：“怎么，你小子有兴趣？”

“那画的是——”杰森犹豫着辨认：“呃，蝙蝠侠？”

“除了他还有谁？最近那伙计在哥谭捣乱不停，搅黄了老板好几单生意。”里德叼着雪茄含糊着说：“虽然无论什么时候谈论蝙蝠都够扫兴，但谁没猜过黑面具下是哪张面孔呢？上周五肖恩喝多了押了五千刀作赌金，清醒过来也没收回，现在挂着纯当下酒笑话。”

“那可是——蝙蝠侠，你知道——”杰森半绷着脸略显好奇道：“所以你们打算怎么做？”

“怎么做？你他妈问我怎么做？我们什么都不做。”里德大声哼笑着重重地把雪茄掐灭在烟缸里：“相信我，试过的人都不坐在这里喝酒了，小鬼。为了区区五千块搭上半条命可不值得。所以这就是个让人图一乐的狗屁笑话，懂？就跟你初中尿床你妈还要帮你洗床单一样。”

杰森半退一步警惕地说：“据我所知，蝙蝠侠并不杀人。”

“有区别吗？”里德翻了个白眼：“你喜欢黑门还是喜欢阿卡姆？嗬，我倒是忘记了你小子还没到年纪。”

男孩脱口道：“只要知道身份就行了吧。又不必跟他真打起来？这可是足足五千刀啊。”

里德停下手里的动作，像在看怪物一样直直盯着杰森。“嘿！肖恩！”他鼓了鼓腮帮子喊道：“托德对你的面罩赌局有兴趣！”

“你们在聊什么？”肖恩·昆比转头，他的重靴落在地板上磕出一声闷响，周围安静下来，杰森瞬间感到酒吧里所有视线再次落在自己身上。

“呃……所以，”杰森的喉结上下滑动着，他涨红脸硬着头皮说：“如果真的做到了，那张支票是能够兑现的，对吧？”

“怎么说？”杰森一出酒吧，一个同他差不多年纪的金发男孩就从角落里冒了出来：“有活嘛？”

“克里斯。”杰森从他嘴里抢过那小半根烟用力吸了一口：“可以说有，也可以说没有。”

克里斯算是杰森的好友，但他没有黑发小子那么大的胆量，不敢和科波特家族的人走得太近，但他有时会在手头紧时扒着杰森给他搭手，从而分上一杯羹。

“啥？你讲清楚点，什么叫可以有也可以没有？”

“没适合我们干的。”杰森不耐地朝着他吐烟，克里斯挥着手臂把烟驱散，才发现对方深蓝的虹膜下瞳孔因兴奋微微扩张：“但昆比开了个赌，成了有五千刀拿——我和我妈能至少半年不愁药钱和租金。”

“五千！？”克里斯吓了一跳，立刻压低声音把杰森扯进角落蹲下来：“老天他赌什么那么多？”

杰森顿了顿，很缓慢地开口：“蝙蝠侠的身份。”

克里斯居然茫然了半秒：“蝙蝠侠？哪个蝙蝠侠？”他含混的语气就跟听到谈论一个童话人物似的没什么区别。

“哥谭没有第二个蝙蝠侠。”男孩舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“哦艹，你是认真的——”克里斯挪开点位置缩着肩膀，难以置信地瞪着他：“我看你是疯了！杰森！我打赌那家伙压根就不是个人类！”

“我必须得做，只要是机会，我就一定要去试试。昆比现在不肯再给我事做，除非我加入他们。这么下去我和我妈都得饿死。”杰森充满决意道：“相信我，蝙蝠侠一定是个人类。只要是人类，他就拥有真实身份，也无法完全脱离社会关系。”

“可是，”克里斯不解道：“你只要听昆比的就行了吧。何必冒这种风险？我可不觉得招惹了蝙蝠还能平安无事。”

杰森又露出那种神情了。克里斯并不能经常见到，但每次都伴着迷茫无言的沉默，也同样带着难以察觉的不甘。“只是在彻底走投无路前，我想再挣扎一下。虽然那天大概并不会太远。”那支廉价烟扭曲在杰森指尖：“但我总是忍不住要猜想，搞不好许明天就会有新的答案了。”

“什么答案？”

“关于杰森·彼得·托德到底是谁的答案。”杰森显然不太想多聊这个话题：“要挖掘蝙蝠侠并不是完全不可行，而我确实需要帮助，分成还是按老规矩。你到底干不干？”

或许这金额对一个没见过世面的哥谭的街头小子实在诱人，而杰森每次对他都很大方，也总有新奇古怪的念头和出人意表的头脑。克里斯犹豫了片刻，心动道：“你打算怎么做？”

“好吧，我不会逼你。”杰森又把烟叼回嘴里：“不过你得向我保证对此完全保密，尤其不能透给科波特的混混们。克里斯，无论你是否决定加入。”

“你知道我向来对于企鹅人的人巴不得远远绕着走。”

“既然这本身就是个玩笑赌局，”杰森的嘴抿成一条线：“我们——也来赌一把。”

“赌什么？”

“赌罗宾和蝙蝠侠的关系。”

“罗宾？怎么又扯上罗宾了？那个蝙蝠跟班？”

杰森沉声说：“我也只是一个大概的想法。我们要直接对上蝙蝠侠几乎是地狱级别，当然挑好下手的做。那黄披风小子看上去比我们大不了多少——二对一，搞不好有胜算。”

克里斯闷头琢磨着，心思活络起来：“你说的赌一把是什么意思？”

“赌蝙蝠侠和罗宾的关系，不仅局限于夜间工作上的合作。”杰森终于恋恋不舍地把那根没剩多少的烟屁股掐灭：“我猜概率不会太低，很少有人会在不经过长期相处的前提下搭档。就像你和我。我们搞不好能通过辨认罗宾的脸推断出蝙蝠侠的身份。”

金发男孩木愣愣地盯着杰森，隔了半晌喃喃道：“这事算我一份。”

###  
杰森没有太过莽撞，他花了足足半个多月来准备他的计划——虽然对克里斯说得信心十足，其实他自己心里并没什么底，毕竟这事牵扯着哥谭最强大的义务警员。

作为犯罪高发地区的常驻客，杰森当然不止一次见过蝙蝠侠。离得最近的一回是在米勒港的走私交易里，黑漆漆的披风毫无预兆地从天而降，不知谁开了第一枪，之后便是连绵不绝的子弹交火、肉体撞击以及惨叫痛呼声。杰森就掩在集装箱后头目睹了全程——好吧，可能有必要小小声明一下，关于蝙蝠侠是否是普通人的话题确实亟待斟酌——当高大的黑色义警矗立在横陈遍地的躯体之间，他仿佛完全正是这沉厚的无边夜幕本身。

明知即使被发现对方也不会对一个手无寸铁的男孩出手，但巨大的压迫感依然将杰森禁锢在原地动弹不得。那时打破凝重气氛的便是一道优雅滑过的艳丽明黄——罗宾的体格几乎只有蝙蝠侠的一半，而那片披风看起来是如此地柔软而轻薄，但在某一瞬间，杰森却冒出这样奇怪的念头——那抹鲜艳的黄色就像高悬于空的弦月，或许光芒远不算耀目，但却如此地自如而自洽。它绝不会被黑暗所吞噬，也确保夜晚不将永远持续。

身处哥谭的人，又有谁不期许向往着月色？

“所以我们什么时候动手？”克里斯坐在餐桌前啃一只有些干瘪的苹果。

“就这两天，”杰森偷偷当掉了母亲的婚戒换了一个月的药品和日常开销，眼见也快见底，他知道不能再等下去了。现在他手下摊着一张哥谭城区地图，上面划着几道红线：“我这段时大致摸索了蝙蝠和罗宾的夜巡路线——如果没有突发状况，而GCPD也没往云层上打蝙蝠灯的话-——他们还是有大体的固定习惯的。几乎都由北向南，两人会一起行动一段路，然后在犯罪巷前后分开。”

“为什么是犯罪巷？”

“听说好像很多年前发生过一起持枪抢劫案，死了两个有钱人，之后就乱得一塌糊涂了。”杰森皱了皱眉：“犯罪率以那儿为分界翻了一番，分开走显然更有效率。”

“你说了算。”克里斯咔嚓咔嚓地嚼着：“然后呢？”

“罗宾会往罗宾逊公园方向，到三角岬折返到唐人街，最后回到犯罪巷和蝙蝠侠汇合。”杰森指着地图上一个标记点道：“我们要做的就是在接近唐人街的这个交叉道口截住他。”  
“为什么搞得那么复杂？”克里斯奇怪地问：“只要在他经过路线上随便找个地不就行了？”

“因为这时候——不出意外的话，蝙蝠侠在亚当斯口岸。他们的相对距离是最远的——”杰森紧绷着下巴硬梆梆地解释：“如果我们失败了，或者罗宾呼叫对方，也能留下充足的逃跑时间。”

克里斯连忙点头，迫切表达自己对杰森的面面俱到感到安心：“对，谨慎点总是没错，那可是蝙蝠侠。所以我们怎么搞罗宾的身份？”

“他们会用一种绳索道具在高楼间荡来荡去，我猜普通方法是决计追不上的。”杰森说：“我们得让知更鸟自己落到地面。”

克里斯停止咀嚼剩下的果核，把嘴里东西的咽掉，略显好奇紧张地盯着黑发男孩：“嗯？”

“这不难，演出戏就行了。制造一起带动静的案子，正义使者不会坐视不管的。”杰森嘀咕着解释：“你大声打劫我，或者反过来都行——你选哪边？”

这几乎无需考虑，罗宾理所当然会和“犯罪分子”产生直接的肢体冲突，谁会乐意挨揍呢？克里斯立刻说：“我演被劫的一方。”

杰森抬眉睨了他一眼，目光中神色平稳，似乎毫不意外他的回答：“当然你是。”他的指尖在桌面上咄着，口吻冷静：“见义勇为者一般对受害者不会设防，所以你必须在我和罗宾纠缠时想办法束缚他的行动——只需要五秒——不，三秒就够了，让我摘掉他的面具拍一张照。我会把手机提前设定成传输模式，拍照后即时传送给你。这样万一我们中的一个被抓了，另一个也能带着照片逃脱。”

克里斯用力地抓了抓脑袋，他忽然发现杰森的想法——居然很可能——确实可行。他本以为这不过是场成功率不高的胡闹，现在看杰森·托德是笃定心思要做成这事，而他一时脑热一脚插了进来。

“当然这个计划不是完美的，并且冒着不可知的风险。”杰森缓缓道：“但从收益看，付出的代价也并非不值得。”

在好友忖度的注视下，克里斯蠢蠢欲动地舔了舔嘴唇：“事成后我要肖恩的一半赌金。”

杰森微微蹙眉沉默了片刻：“就这么办吧。”他低声说。

当然，世界上发生的事大多是用来打破原定计划的。等到杰森意识到这一点时，一切都已经太迟了。

那夜天时地利原本相当完美——GCPD的局长没有在顶楼打开蝙蝠探照灯，整个哥谭的犯罪之主们也像集体休假般安安分分，甚至连天气都算罕见地不错。

唯一美中不足的是克里斯演技拙劣得令人哀叹——那家伙在杰森用一把弹簧刀对着他时叫得活像一只被扼住脖子的鹅，眼神一个劲地往半空飘。

所幸即便如此，在楼宇间飞过的知更鸟仍然驻足循声而来。

罗宾带着夜风灵活落地的时候，杰森发现他远比看上去更加结实，仅仅不轻不重的一脚，杰森就被从克里斯身边踹开了，第二脚落在他的手肘上，弹簧刀飞出去掉进黑暗中。  
“哥们，我不建议你这么做。”年长些的男孩尚处于发育期的声线脆生得像一颗饱满的苹果：“也许你大概明天就能从GCPD出来了，但哥谭的惩教院你也应该不会太喜欢的。”

虽然罗宾的双眼遮挡在多米诺面具的白色目镜下，但杰森知道对方正直接而锐利地盯着自己——少年义警比他高出半头，微微侧身站在两步之外，保护性地将克里斯挡在身后。迎着月色勾勒出制服包裹中线条流畅的身躯，那面明黄的披风从骨架分明肩膀垂下，边缘落在脚踝上方一些，好似一对欲逆风而展的轻盈翅膀。

他坦然地望着他，像看着一汪毫无秘密的清透泉水。

杰森忽然有些慌张——他压根没能来得及弄明白这份失措究竟从何而来——便下意识地伸手去摸口袋里的手机，他只是想确认自己的计划还在进行。但此时显然是个错误的举动，下一秒罗宾就出现在他眼前，伸手一把握住杰森的手腕。

“嘿！别动！”他轻声喝道。

右腕被捏得生疼，可杰森的注意力却意外被跟前的东西夺走了。由于距离骤然拉近，罗宾的脸几乎离他不足三英寸，杰森甚至能看清对方漂亮下巴上新冒出的细软胡渣——以及脖子上突起的小小喉结，就像一颗圆而光滑的种子，紧紧包裹在少年特有的细致皮肤下。

“你口袋里有什么？”

罗宾提问，种子上下颤动了一下。

杰森回过神来般猛然涨红了脸，拼尽全力挣开束缚：“现在！快！”他大吼道。

谢天谢地克里斯终于不再掉线了，金发男孩扑上来英勇地一把抱住罗宾，因用力过猛而往后趔趄着摔倒在地，好歹总算解放了杰森的视野。

“再压他一会儿！”

杰森迅速上前半跪下来，用膝盖抵住罗宾即将恢复自由的右臂，直直摸向对方的多米诺面具。而罗宾看上去对于被偷袭没有半分惊慌——少年义警只是挑起眉，嘴唇微微向两边拉扯了一下。

“说真的，”他平静地说：“我依然不建议你这么做。”

杰森在那瞬间莫名想起米勒港上空的一抹月色，正同今夜如出一辙。他的指尖停在面具上方不到半英寸的地方，再无法向前挪动半毫。

“……罗宾，汇报情况。”一道低沉的声线轻微地从罗宾的耳内溢出。

“杰森！！！”克里斯绝望地哀嚎：“你他妈在干什么！？”

——是蝙蝠侠！杰森浑身绷住了，本能叫嚣着逃离却到底不甘心，终于咬牙去剥多米诺面具，可惜还是迟了些——短短半刻怔愣，罗宾已挣脱了克里斯的手臂，轻快地翻身跃起，大腿干净利落地缠上杰森的脖子。

眨眼间两人地位彻底翻转。

少年跨坐在杰森身上，双指轻轻抵住耳侧，从容不迫地说：“B，我这儿一切正常。”

杰森仰躺在地面看着夜空在月下舒缓移动的云层。

这本应是个差劲透顶的夜晚，计划好一切被完全搞砸。克里斯早就溜不见人影，而罗宾的双腿正铁箍一样困住他。奇怪的是杰森并不太想挣扎，只是感到有些疲倦。  
“我不会跑的，能放开我了吗。”发现罗宾已经切断通讯，正像只好奇心十足的猫般歪头睨着自己，杰森有气无力地说。

罗宾相当痛快地松开了他，起身前还双手撑地翻了个花哨的跟头，好似有人正在观赏他的精彩演出。作为目前唯一观众的杰森一边从地上狼狈地爬起来，一边在心中默默打上一个慷慨的十分。

“行了，”他拍了拍外套说：“你是打算揍我一顿还是把我扔给条子？或者最坏的，蝙蝠侠什么的？”

“不，我不打算那么做。”罗宾耸肩道：“所以你叫杰森，对吧？”

“相信我，别试图打听我，这是个再普通不过的名字。”杰森暗骂克里斯的愚蠢，摇头说：“如果你今晚就这么放过我，搞不好未来哪天你就后悔了，小鸟儿。”

“相信我，”罗宾居然露出一个笑容：“真正打算让我后悔的人不会好心到作出警告。”

杰森难以置信地呻吟了一声，他紧绷的肩膀不知不觉松弛了些：“你就从来不会害怕，呃，担心点什么吗？我以为干你们这行需要很强的警惕心？”

“我的直觉告诉我你并没有太大的恶意，杰森。虽然不知道你为什么想要看我面具下的脸。”罗宾把双手背在身后，向年幼些的男孩微微倾身：“事实上永远保持戒备实在太过费劲了，人总是喜欢着偷懒的，没错吧？”

“你实在——”杰森盯着他还带着少年线条的脸廓，头痛地喃喃：“实在是太奇怪了。无论你是谁，我猜我都绝对跟你和不来。”

“多谢夸奖，小弟。”罗宾快乐地朝他比了比各自身高，在杰森发怒前掏出钩爪枪回到了来时的天空：“记得别再干这种傻事了，你的聪明应该用在更棒的地方！”

杰森站在原地目送罗宾的身影消失在月色间：“真是莫名其妙。”

他自言自语道。但心情却似乎没有想象中那么糟糕。

###  
被罗宾意外放过的隔天大早，克里斯偷偷摸摸地来敲杰森家的门，见他完好无损地站着——虽然满脸缺乏睡眠的阴沉——好歹松了口气，磕磕巴巴地心虚解释了半天。杰森没力气计较太多，只是挥挥手让他把口风把紧一些。

为了以防万一被蝙蝠侠找麻烦，杰森还是半低调地躲了一个多礼拜。不过除了他还得继续为生计而发愁，那段日子足以称得上风平浪静，若非那张划着标记点的哥谭地图还挂在床脚的墙壁上，杰森每每躺下都能一眼望见，那晚就仿佛一场模糊又失真的明黄色梦境。

大概十天后他替昆比送了趟货，除了拿到些佣金外他从一个混混身上摸走了半包抽剩的软盒好彩。到了半夜凯瑟琳又惊醒了，杰森爬起来倒水给她喂了阿普唑仑，坐在床垫边直到母亲再次沉沉睡去。可杰森自己却没了睡意，他顺着几乎锈死的消防梯摸黑爬到天台，坐在楼边点燃烟慢慢地吸上一口。

旧城区离钻石区的直线距离其实并不太远，在幢老旧的公寓楼顶都能望见商业中心斑斓的高射灯，唯独将那部分的天空染成近乎刺眼的紫红。杰森眯起眼睛，沉默地坐在夜风里，烟头的火星随着他的呼吸明明暗暗。

身后传来细微的响动时杰森都没来得及回头确认，嘴边的烟就被夺走了。

“嘿！晚上好。”一个轻快的声音说。

一片熟悉的披风在眼前掠过，杰森硬是把冒到喉头的脏话咽了回去，目瞪口呆道：“——怎么是你？不对——你怎么在这儿？”

罗宾十分自然地在他身边并肩坐下来，就像跟他是多年好友似的：“怎么不行？这儿也是我的巡逻区呀。”他笑眯眯地把抢来的烟掐了：“你才多大年纪，抽什么烟？”

杰森忽然意识到自己之前的躲闪是多么可笑，义警们轻而易举地就能找到他。哑然半天，悻悻道：“跟你又有什么关系。”但到底是没再摸出另一根。

罗宾看上去心情不错，双腿在半空荡来荡去，嘴里甚至还哼着一首从没听过的曲子。

“怎么，隔半个月后悔了想起来找我秋后算账了？”杰森被搞得满头雾水，听完了两遍同一段曲调后忍不住嘴欠道。

“噢对，差点忘了，这个给你。”罗宾从口袋里掏出个四方的小盒子塞进他手里：“我想你不到走投无路是不会这么做的，所以我猜这应该是个相当重要的东西。”

杰森凑着远处绰绰的霓虹灯光一看，那竟是他母亲放婚戒的戒指盒——当初为了换取更多的钱他选择当了死当。

“草！”这回杰森是真有些冒火了：“你居然调查我？”

罗宾侧身转向他，看上去神情沉稳：“杰森，我知道你很缺钱，这没什么值得羞耻的。像你这个年纪应该坐在学校里上课，为绩点和情书烦恼，而不是为明天饭桌上的面包拼尽全力。这理应是整个哥谭的悲哀。”

那个四方的盒子硌在掌心生生发疼，杰森撇过头恨声道：“够了！你他妈又了解我什么？！我可还轮不到被一个不明身份又自以为是的童子军施舍！”

罗宾分毫未被激怒，只是温和而认真地陈述道：“因为我们破坏了企鹅人好几条生意线，奥兹在黑市悬赏十万美金想要B和我的身份。当然，科波特家族的每个小头目都曾为此打算，只是至今也没人能拿走那笔钱——我不得不承认，你可能是其中最接近成功的一个。”

“哈？！……什么？”

“我只是不希望你在这种地方被利用，以至陷入难以处理的麻烦，杰森。”罗宾似乎是叹了口气，将视线投向远处，杰森只觉得他正望着比自己所能见到更遥远的某个地方：“我保留上次的看法，你理应能成就更多正确的事。”

最后离开前罗宾还留下一张纸条，上面草草写着一个地址。

“这是家私人诊所，里面的医生人不错，而且医术很好。或许会对你母亲的病情有所帮助。”

在凯瑟琳·托德又一次断药后，杰森从抽屉里翻出了那张被他揉成一团的皱巴巴的纸条。

那夜的短暂会面后他再也没见过罗宾。哥谭的部分势力正在换水洗牌，常泡在酒吧消遣的混混们出现次数都少了很多。前几日在黑门岛方向还传来了枪声，当看到云层上熟悉而压抑的标志时，杰森有些迟缓地意识到蝙蝠侠无疑介入了某些改变中，而哥谭义警的生活远比想象得更加危险而繁忙。

他带着母亲找到那个隐藏在贫民区的小诊所，凯瑟琳已被戒断症折磨得精神衰弱严重，一位满头白发的女医生接待了他们，没有询问除了病情以外的任何问题。

“我需要给你母亲做一些单独心理疏导。”汤普金斯医生说：“你在诊室外等一下吧。”

杰森没有待在在细长的走廊里，而是走到诊所外找了个角落席地而坐，阳光恰好被他头顶的屋檐利落切断，杰森缩在阴影中百无聊赖地看着路面，随手摸出口袋里的烟来。  
“我不推荐在诊所门口抽烟。”有人停住脚步遮挡了他面前那片视野：“这儿来来往往都是病人。”

“你他妈是谁？”杰森抬头随口不快道，他想不通最近怎么老有人劝他戒烟：“又关你什么事？”

“理查德·格雷森。”站在杰森眼前的是个穿着休闲装的男孩，看年纪比他还要大上一些。黑色短发，唇角微微上翘，一双碧蓝的眼睛在光线下清透发亮：“你可以喊我迪克。”  
杰森嗤笑了一声，隐隐觉得这张面孔有几分眼熟：“我猜你没有更好的名字起了对吧？”

男孩倒也不气恼：“我听过的关于我名字的笑话可比你想象的多得多。”

“滚开，漂亮小子。”杰森没好气道：“你挡着我了。”

迪克识趣地稍稍挪开一些，但双眼还是紧紧盯着他，直到杰森无奈地把烟塞回口袋：“满意了？”

“谢谢你。我得走啦，如果有机会再见吧。”迪克扯开一个灿烂的笑容，礼貌地朝他道别——竟使杰森在那刻有些该死地目眩，他愤愤嘀咕了一句，站起身插着裤兜走回诊所。  
进门前他瞥到迪克正跨进一辆停在路边的黑色豪华轿车。

“妈的。”杰森低骂道。

杰森卡在超市关门前买了一大袋临过期的折价面包，沿着街道回家时候听到身后有布料被风扬起的摩挲声，他脚步顿了下却没怎么停，闷头继续往前走着。那窸窣声跟了他一会儿，直到杰森感到左肩猛地一沉，罗宾越过他头顶落在面前。

“嘿！你居然不理我！”

“哈，我以为你们夜生活都很忙来着？”杰森习惯性地讥讽了半句，在瞥到罗宾胳膊上的白色绷带时止住了：“你手臂怎么了？”

“哦？这个？”罗宾满不在乎地抬抬肩膀：“没什么大不了的，有个笨蛋朝我开了一枪，还好子弹没有留在里面，不然会很麻烦。”

杰森的嘴角抖了一下，迅速绷住了：“……你管中枪叫没什么大不了的，简直难以置信。”

“你知道的嘛，高危职业。不过这几天哥谭总算能稍微消停啦。”

杰森白了义警一眼，绕过他接着迈步：“这种时候你就应该在床上好好躺着等人给你端鸡汤喝，而不是半夜在哥谭最乱的地段晃来晃去，你知道你的披风有多显眼吗？”

“哇哦，你这是在担心我吗，杰森？”罗宾快乐地笑道，和他并排走着。

“见鬼。”杰森摇摇头，似乎打定主意不再开口了。

不过他的缄默计划显然没怎么凑效，应该说是全无成效——不然杰森也不会在十五分钟后坐在楼顶和罗宾一起啃辣热狗。

“味道怎么样？我得说老杰夫家的辣热狗是全哥谭最棒的。”

杰森压根顾不上说话，几乎是狼吞虎咽地吞掉了大半个，他从下午开始就没怎么吃过东西，此刻空荡荡的胃部被热气腾腾的快餐热情抚慰了，终于舒展着向大脑发出满足的欣快讯号。

男孩鼓着腮帮发出一声小小的呻吟，意犹未尽地舔了舔指尖的辣椒酱含糊着说：“不敢相信那老头居然就这样普普通通地把热狗卖给你了。”

“我可是他家的忠实顾客。”罗宾慢条斯理地咬着自己的那份：“你知道我总是要夜巡到很晚，难免会肚子饿，我可是很乐意为此绕一点路的。有一回我还替老杰夫解决了两个球棍劫匪，因此得到了整月份的免费宵夜。”

“你果然……还是很奇怪。”杰森总结道。

“嗯，好吧。”罗宾点头说。

不过好像并不赖。杰森用附送的纸巾擦了擦嘴角，在手心慢慢揉搓成一团，在心里默默补上一句。

“顺便，诊所的事情谢了。”他轻声道：“汤普金斯医生说治疗费和药物账单可以用其他方法支付，她正好缺人手，所以我近期会去那儿帮忙。我也正好能学一些在发病时缓解我妈症状的方法。”

“那可真是个好消息。你瞧，偶尔接受别人的帮助也并不会很糟，”罗宾又露出那种雀跃而真诚的笑容了，这令杰森从耳尖开始莫名隐隐发烫：“因为我了解你从未将施与视作理所当然。我想你一定有一天能够走出这里的，杰森——你拥有可以改变你自己的命运的力量。”

“我不明白。”哥谭已经接近深秋，即便是老城区的商店里也挂上了一些感恩节促销的灯饰，杰森把下巴搁在蜷起的右膝上，望着对面楼下那面好像总蒙着层灰的招牌：“你为什么要帮助我这样的人？我——并不特别。而哥谭过得比我更糟糕的人还有很多。”

“杰森，”罗宾想了想说：“我能问你一个问题吗？与之交换我也会告诉你一个秘密。”

“你付的热狗钱，随你。”

“其实那天你完全有机会可以摘下我的面具。”罗宾意味深长地问：“为什么犹豫了？”

“老实说，我自己也不清楚。我之前可是花了好大功夫。”杰森不置可否地咕哝道：“大概更像是某种下意识的本能反应——如果我揭开你和蝙蝠侠的身份，会有人付出远比五千块大得多的代价。而我不想承担这个，我是个胆小鬼。”

“嗯哼，我可不那么认为。”

“……可能吧。”杰森扬手把手中揉皱的纸巾朝半空扔去，没能抛得太远，白色的纸团在风里飘了飘坠进黑暗：“我有时候会觉得，只要还能看见那个标志打在上空，哥谭就还不算彻底腐烂得无可救药。”

周围的沉默未免持续时间太久了，杰森忍不住回头去看罗宾，发现对方正带着笑意凝望自己。钻石区溢出的霓虹灯光传到这儿已经柔和许多，将男孩的脸侧在楼顶的夜幕中勾出一层发亮的轮廓。

他突然发现罗宾的唇线非常清晰，在上扬时会拉出一个饱满漂亮的弧度。

“好了，轮到你了，”杰森用手肘遮住下半张脸，故意用粗鲁的口吻大声说：“你打算要告诉我什么？”

“噢，对，我想说——”罗宾此刻坏笑的表情看上去简直像只偷了腥的猫：“其实我和B的面罩有一定的防卫功能。”

“防卫功能？”

“如果不以正确方式脱下的话，会电击强行摘取的一方。虽然电流不算太强，但也足够让人晕上个半天啦。”

“……草你的，披风童子军。”隔了很久，杰森如是说。

###  
杰森也不清楚自己是什么时候开始习惯于罗宾时不时的突然出现的。两人好像在各自意识到更多有待商榷的麻烦前便莫名迅速熟悉了起来。

少年义警隔三差五会在夜巡后坐在天台和杰森一起分享新出炉的速食快餐，这成为了他们的固定节目。杰森偶尔会带一些简单的自制点心，他告诉罗宾这都是用些不怎么拿得出手的原料做的，可罗宾在吃了一回后立刻厚着脸皮要求下一次的预约了。他甚至向杰森介绍过蝙蝠出品的各种奇怪装备，杰森有几回还要了些一次性的小道具回去研究。

与此同时杰森折损了不少烟，弄得他心疼不已，最后他不得不被迫选择在夜间戒烟。没过多久罗宾已经学会熟门熟路来敲他家的窗户了，导致的结果就是某天赖在杰森家的克里斯看到头朝下吊在窗外的蒙面义警时，一口啤酒直接从鼻腔里喷了出来。

托汤普金斯医生的福，凯瑟琳的病情稳定了很多，杰森每周有三天会去诊所帮忙，他虽然没什么医学基础，但好在愿意吃苦又学习速度惊人非常，莱斯利决定开始给他结算工资，虽然不太多，加上母亲的日常治疗用药有了着落，确实缓解了家中窘迫的状况。

在诊所期间杰森又遇到了那个自称迪克的男孩几回。他每次来都坐着一辆纯黑色的宾利，取走莱斯利早就准备好的药品或耗材匆匆离开。和杰森对上照面时他会温和地朝他点头微笑，然后语气轻快地打个招呼。

“看来你已经不在诊所抽烟啦？”迪克眨着眼睛说。

“别太多管闲事了，小少爷。”杰森把药递给他：“你为什么不去找一个更好的私人医院呢？”

“你瞧，每个人都有他各自的喜好对吧？”迪克似假非真地开着玩笑：“何况我还能在这儿见到你呀。”

杰森对此的回应总是一个没好气的白眼，不过他仍觉得似乎在哪儿见过那张面孔，忍不住某天向莱斯利问起。

“你当然眼熟他，只要你生活在这座城市，”女医生指着电视里的正在接受记者采访的哥谭首富道：“因为迪克是布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子。”

“嗬，不可思议。比我想的还要夸张啊。”杰森不清不楚地慨叹了一声，直觉有什么被他忽略的东西在脑海中飞速滑过，却终像是沙子一样从指缝间漏走了。

他和迪克到底是两个世界的人。

几乎算得上没什么悬念，毕竟现实永远会在以为未来有所起色时跳出来狠狠对你敲上一闷棍，再夺走所有你喜欢的东西。

大半个月后杰森由于近期的种种陷入了巨大的麻烦。

他在那天下午收到了克里斯的消息，让杰森稍晚些去Beaver。自从在莱斯利那儿稳定下来后，杰森已经有段日子没和黑道混混们厮混在一起了，光顾酒吧的次数也寥寥可数。他多少听说前段时间蝙蝠侠给科波特一脉势力造成重创，昆比他们的生意也远不及之前来得好做。

杰森到Beaver时尚早，卷门半开，酒吧还没营业。他猫腰钻进去，只有吧台上的一排吊灯沉默地亮着，椅子还底朝天翻在卡座上。吧厅里空无一人，杰森往里走时一眼看到赌局奖金还挂在黑板上的，有两角的胶带脱落，半张支票晃晃悠悠地垂着。倒是一旁的蝙蝠侠涂鸦又被人气急败坏的打上了两个叉，本就滑稽粗陋的简笔画更加瞧不出原状。

杰森半心半意地低笑了一声。两个多月前他又怎想得到这张价值五千美金的支票会让他和罗宾意外相识。虽然他猜自己此生将于这笔赌金彻底失之交臂，但这些日子他原本卡滞在原地的人生却仿佛被轻推了一把，开始磕磕绊绊地向前转动。

“可真算是个‘神奇男孩’？对吧。”

杰森自语嘀咕着，虽然他绝不会向罗宾亲口承认这一点。

听到响动时杰森循声回头，却看到克里斯满面仓惶地出现在包厢走廊外。

“……杰森。”他的朋友在说话时发出奇怪的嗡嗡的鼻音。

“你怎么了？”杰森瞥到克里斯那件脏兮兮的球衫上泅着一滩扎眼的红色血迹，他朝他走去，这回连眼眶和嘴角的淤青都看得清清楚楚了。

“发生什么事了？”杰森心里一阵烦躁，不知不觉地抬高了语调：“谁他妈把你揍成这样的？”

而克里斯的脑袋却垂得更低，他嗫嚅着说：“……对不起，杰森，我真的不——”

“克里斯！”

随着杰森的怒吼，男孩突然失去重心摔倒在地，他身后一条抬起的腿慢慢收回走廊没有光照的黑暗中，杰森面部紧绷地看着肖恩·昆比弯腰把克里斯一把拽起来，随之出现的还有一把抵在他脑袋上的半自动手枪。

“哟，托德，”多日不见的黑帮头目脸上全然没有之前的洋洋自得，甚至带着隐隐的狼狈：“听说你最近过得很不赖嘛。遇到好事不和老伙计们分享一下吗？”

“……昆比。”杰森的喉咙骤然收缩，他几乎是从牙缝里挤出这个名字。

“克里斯友好地告诉我你最近交了个新朋友，”昆比咧开嘴角，嗓音长期被雪茄熏得沙哑而粗糙：“我非常迫切地想认识他，我猜你会很乐意替我引荐的对么？”

“我不明白你在说什么。”杰森瞥了好友一眼冷静地说。当他意识到只要自己一靠近昆比扣着扳机的手指就会拉紧，于是他停下动作，在口袋里蜷起手指。

“对——对不起——”克里斯在枪口下浑身颤抖，哭腔里带着恐惧的抽噎声：“我昨晚被灌了很多酒——完、完全不知道最后说了什么——”

一股冰冷的扭曲开始在杰森的胃部翻滚，他强迫自己从那把沉甸甸的沃尔特上移开视线：“你先放开克里斯，”他尽可能控制口吻平稳，听上去没那么面临崩塌：“这其中有什么误会，我们可以聊——”

“少来这套！别他妈给我耍什么滑头！” 黑帮恶声打断他，眼中露出穷途末路的疯狂：“蝙蝠家的混球一个比一个难抓，而那男孩简直比泥鳅还狡猾。给我承诺！托德，带我找到他！！”

杰森长长吸了口气，他感到太阳穴在鼓鼓跳动。熟悉的窒息感又回来了，而他的脚下是一篇深不见底的泥沼。

他切齿道：“我找不到他。我对天发誓，没有任何可以寻找到罗宾的途径。”

“但他会接近你，那个蒙面小子信任你。你们经常在一周固定的时间见面。”昆比不耐啧了啧嘴，突然抬手用枪托狠狠砸上克里斯的脑门，可怜的男孩一声惨呼，瞬间红色的血迹就从他的发际淌了下来，迅速沿着脸廓在下巴上凝结成黏糊糊的一股。

“我有超过两百种方法让他生不如死。”昆比低沉缓慢地说：“你不会想尝试的，托德。”

血液带来彻头彻尾的寒意终于贯穿了杰森的背脊。

他的双眼在细尘飞舞的昏暗空气中闪着愤怒至极的光，脚尖却被迫牢牢钉死在地板上。他清楚就算此刻立马转身逃离酒吧，昆比未必会立刻朝他或克里斯直接开枪。三个月前的杰森·托德或许会选择明哲脱身，但眼下他竟无法说服自己如此行动——他不能冒险挑战这句话里的任何一种假设——即使是克里斯的愚蠢大意才造成这一切。

让杰森更难以忽略的是罗宾带着笑意的脸庞，连此刻都令人崩溃地出现在脑海里。

只因为总有一个人不懈而又无条件地相信他会做发自内心正确的事。

###  
杰森尝试过无数方法来阻止事情滑向更糟的局面，但他很快苦涩地意识到，他对昆比说的有一句话是事实——他确实找不到他。虽然也或许只是单方面地——他和罗宾勉强称得上是朋友，可实际上杰森对于“罗宾”这层身份以外的一切一无所知，包括罗宾没有留下过任何通讯和联系方式，以至眼下杰森连向他发出一个简单的预警讯号都做不到。

两人之间由无数屋顶畅谈的夜晚，老城区陈旧的霓虹光，美味出炉的油炸食品和笑容、期待、挣扎、悸动组成的隐秘的奇妙关系竟比想象中更加脆弱易逝。

少年义警就像他的代号一样，如同一只自由飞翔的知更鸟，只在他愿意现身的时候小憩于他所选中的枝头。你无法掌控他的双翅，揣度他的踪迹，唯有选择在地面引颈等待。

看到罗宾轻巧翻身落在天台边缘的那一刻，杰森彻底陷入了绝望。

“嗨！杰！”钩爪枪收回钢索的声音宛如一道最糟的序幕预告，杰森甚至只来得及喊出半句：“不，快走！”身后阴影中候时已久的肖恩·昆比便猛地跳出来用一根球棍狠狠挥向少年义警。

罗宾敏锐的直觉救了他，球棍没有直接打中脑袋，但还是结结实实从后背将他一把击倒在地。义警手里的纸盒掉落，里面滚出几个热腾腾的甜甜圈。而罗宾发出一声闷哼，痛苦地在地面蜷起身体。

杰森的眼框霎时间红了，他疯了般朝昆比冲去：“艹你的！你过答应我不伤害他！”

“别他妈坏我的事！”暴徒拔出沃尔特指着罗宾，扔来一副手铐命令道：“铐上他。”

杰森慢慢弯腰捡起手铐，咬牙俯身握住罗宾的手腕，在昆比的监视下扣上锁扣，直到他突然感到手心里被塞进了一个冰冷的球状物体。男孩再次站起身时脸上的惊慌已经消失殆尽，取而代之的是前所未有的镇定和坚忍。

可惜黑帮正忙着用匕首去挑走罗宾身上的多功能腰带，压根没能注意到这些。

“喂，昆比。”杰森后退一步，口齿清晰地说：“你瞧瞧这是什么。”

肖恩·昆比下意识抬起头，而迎接他的是一个在眼前不足三英寸处爆开的小型刺激性烟雾弹。下一秒，枪声和咒骂声顿时响彻天台。

几乎同时始终躺着的罗宾一跃而起将杰森扑倒在地，死死地抵着护在男孩身上，任凭他如何使劲都无法推动，直到枪声随着沃尔特子弹的全部出膛而消失。

“待着别动。”罗宾在他耳旁低声说完便松开胳膊，杰森爬起来时正看到少年义警正用一记漂亮而熟悉的腿部绞杀终结捂住双眼狂吼不止的黑帮，而杰森甚至没搞明白他是如何挣脱手铐的。

老天啊，杰森痛苦地想。

自由穿梭在危险中的知更鸟是如此地迷人。

“噢，不。”当罗宾再一次靠近他，杰森的嘴唇颤动了一下：“你受伤了。”

“没事，这又不是第一回了。”罗宾在平复呼吸，他捂着右肘耸耸肩，似乎分毫不在生气，也并不在意因杰森而反复涉险，甚至都没有问上一句这天杀的一切到底是怎么发生的。独独语气中透着的从容自洽仿佛永不会消失：“应该是那伙计开的第一枪，看来我时机掐得还是不够准确。不过鉴于这是我们的首次合作，我认为可以打个不错的分数。和我想的一样，你果然还记得烟雾弹的使用方法。”

“对不起，对不起。”杰森却只是面色苍白地摇头喃喃道：“天，我……我真的不值你为我做的这一切，我差点害死了你。”

“嘿，杰森，听着我没事，好吗？你也做得很棒。”在这个时候，罗宾的温柔如同一把匕首狠狠扎在男孩的心口——而他的话实在是太没有说服力了，鲜血仍然不停地从压着伤口的指缝里往外冒着，渗在明黄的披风上刺眼地蔓延开：“我右侧第二口袋里有止血剂，我需要你帮我一下，办得到么？深呼吸。杰，听我的，深呼吸。”

“是的，好。”杰森闭上眼深深吸了口气强迫自己冷静下来，他默念道现在并非自怨自艾的好时机。终于在莱斯利那儿学到的知识开始发挥作用，他捡起昆比丢下的小刀割开罗宾的制服衣袖，迅速检查了一遍并注射针剂——所幸子弹只是擦过，留下一道狰狞的开放性伤口。他没有忽略侧下方小臂上的圆形伤疤：“这……是你上次受伤的那条胳膊吗？”

“很不幸，没错。”罗宾皱着脸抱怨：“真是够了，我夏天还想好好地穿短袖呢！”

杰森皱了皱眉低声道：“伤口需要清创和缝合，我得带你去诊所做进一步处理。”

罗宾很快笑了起来，一如既用往微微上扬的嘴角点亮了老城区昏沉苦涩的夜晚，他歪了歪脑袋愉快地说：“你说了算，托德医生。”

去诊所前罗宾给GCPD发了讯号，两人在警察来带走黑帮前一起离开了，并根据杰森的印象在Beaver弃置的储藏间里救出被封住嘴半崩溃的克里斯。

等他们从克里斯家中折腾到诊所时已经接近凌晨，汤普金斯医生自然下班，贫民区的街道上空无一人。杰森摸出钥匙将铁栅门推开一条容一人钻过的缝隙。

“所以你就在这儿工作？”罗宾跟着他走进屋子便好奇地问道。

“不算是工作，我只是尽可能点小帮忙。”杰森一路摸进治疗室才打开灯：“你和莱斯利熟悉？我可没忘记这地方是你推荐给我的。”

“唔，该怎么说呢。”清冷的空气里弥漫着淡淡来苏水的气味，这个味道也同样在近段时间内出现在杰森身上，掩盖了原本的一些油尘气和烟味儿。罗宾半躺在治疗椅上，目光则兴致盎然地追随着杰森在药柜前拿取消毒药水和缝合包的熟练动作。他得到了充分的锻炼，看样子诊所的生意并不太差。

“她曾给我和B治疗过，”罗宾不疾不徐地说：“我们都知道她值得信赖。”

“……她确实是。莱斯利……她是我见过最善良无私的人之一。”杰森站在柜子前侧身：“需要一些利多卡因吗？”

“我想这个程度我可以忍受。”

“好。”杰森叹了口气走到罗宾面前，坐在一张圆凳上拆开缝合包戴上橡胶手套：“我开始了。”他小心翼翼地说：“太痛的话就告诉我。”

年长者望着男孩的头顶，柔和道：“放松些。”

整个过程静默着，只有两人的呼吸声起伏交错。罗宾在圆针穿过皮肤组织时只是一声未吭地握紧了拳头。杰森起初有些颤抖的手指在操作中逐渐稳定，就如罗宾始终知晓的那样，他有一双相当灵巧有力的手，足以攀附生活中每一个支点。

创伤的缝合顺利完成，杰森仔细而认真地缠完最后一圈绷带，却垂着头一动不动呆在那儿。他的肩膀和背脊的线条紧绷，像是在沉默中承受着某种巨大无比的压力。

“杰森，”罗宾轻声喊他：“抬起头来，好吗？”

“……别！”杰森在少年义警执着的要求下小小地爆发了：“别管我了。求你。”他绝望地吼道。如果不是罗宾的冷静和智慧，杰森简直无法想象今晚将变得有多糟糕。从以前便是如此，他总是擅长搞砸一切本该珍惜的东西。

一双指缝里还挂着干涸血迹的手出现杰森眼前。

“我并不认为你做错什么，杰。与之相反，是我令你陷入了不必要的危险，奥兹的人一直在试图抓到我——我该考虑到的。”罗宾捧住他的脸时，杰森眼眶里的泪水终于开始积蓄，最终无法抵抗重力而落下，沾湿了少年义警的指尖。连日来至始至终折磨着他的歉疚和迷茫也随之一同彻底倾泻。

“我不明白。”杰森蹙起眉头喃喃：“我还是无法理解你。”

“那——”罗宾思考了片刻，语气轻松地问道：“你要看看我的脸吗？”

“……什么？”杰森猛然睁大了双眼：“你知不知道自己究竟在说什么？”

“我信任每一个在这间诊所工作的人。”罗宾平静地说：“是的，我和信任莱斯利一样信任着你，杰森。包括你的所有判断，选择和价值观。所以我想让你了解更多的——我。不仅仅是罗宾，蝙蝠侠的助手，一个蒙着面孔的符号。”

杰森被触动了。

他当然该死地无比渴望着这个——他从一开始正是为此而接近罗宾的。

杰森至今早已无法言明当初作出那份计划时自己心中到底掺杂着多少和赌局无关的私念。或许当他第一次越过廉价租屋蒙尘的窗框，目睹那道明亮鲜艳的身影滑过哥谭沉厚的夜空时，一颗微小而执着的种子便已悄然埋下。随着时间的推移这颗种子非但没有死去，而是逐渐破土扎根，无声无息地缠绕进他的血脉中。

以仰慕为土，被希望浇灌，再开出名为欲望的花朵。

——作为一个在泥潭中挣扎生存的孩子，有谁不向往着月色下尽情翱翔的美丽知更鸟呢？

而此刻辗转困扰他的一切竟是唾手可得。

杰森知道只要轻轻伸出手，他便能毫无阻碍地摘下罗宾脸上的面具，在意外得到某种珍贵无价的许可后——这意味着他们的关系不再仅仅局限在哥谭旧城区顶楼的夜风里，他将能够一窥鸟翼在空中留下的痕迹，看到那双隐藏在面具后的眼睛，是否一如他想象的那样带着晴空的颜色，甚至是近在咫尺地触摸到——

“不。”杰森咬了咬牙，缓缓摇了摇头，酸涩地闷声道：“我想——我还没有准备好。如果这件事必须要付出更多代价，绝不应该由你承担，我希望能等到我能够支付得起的时候。我——”

我想保护你。

而不是因此而伤害你。

罗宾愣了一下，显然没想到会被拒绝。但他的面孔很快舒展出温柔的神色：“好。”他细声说：“我会等你的，杰。”

“艹，”杰森尽力把所有暴露软弱的抽噎压在嗓子里：“你就不能表现得哪怕更混蛋一点点吗？”

罗宾俯身，用一个印在男孩额头上的温暖的吻回答了这个问题。

而杰森几乎是下意识地把年长者往下拽了些，直到他的嘴唇顺利寻找到罗宾的，并将这个吻用另一种方式延续了下去。

这是一个狼狈不堪的夜晚。属于少年们的触碰青稚而缱绻，仿佛在相互舔舐伤口，带着鲜血、眼泪和汗水的咸涩，像一层涟漪在一间破旧的小诊所中轻轻波荡。

我们会没事的。

杰森离开罗宾柔软的双唇时想道，即便这一切是如此地隐晦而疯狂。

###  
那晚之后风评浪静了好些日子，但杰森倒是没能再见着罗宾——他的导师因为他的粗心受伤而大发雷霆，顺便禁足了他的夜巡。这一点上杰森倒是和蝙蝠侠难得地保持意见统一，他可不认为知更鸟在瘸了只翅膀的情况下还能安全梭巡在哥谭上空。

可惜GCPD也没能拘留肖恩·昆比太久，由于克里斯担心被报复而不愿以绑架罪指控作证，黑帮混混一周后就被保释了。罗宾和杰森都不曾因此责怪可怜的男孩，他确确实实被吓坏得够呛。杰森还去看望了克里斯两次，对方告诉他昆比是个狂热的赌徒——关于这点杰森一直很清楚，但他所不知道的是黑帮前不久在冰山赌场输得血本无归，科波特显然并不打算因对方替他干活而帮他免掉赌债——杰森猜测这或许就是昆比如此急切地想要抓捕罗宾，还选择一个人动手的原因。他太过需要一大笔钱了。

不过恢复自由的黑帮并没再来找杰森或克里斯的麻烦——据罗宾所说，某位黑漆漆的义警在昆比释放前一晚“一不小心”走进GCPD的拘留室，和他进行了一场友好而亲切的促膝交谈。

至于这部分消息杰森究竟是哪儿得到的——没错，虽然他拒绝了罗宾向他开诚布公的提案——而实际上杰森第二天就后悔了——但他因此得到了少年义警的私人联系方式。现在他们几乎每天都会互发讯息，内容大多是罗宾抱怨不能夜巡是多么地无聊，以及他最近新刷的剧或者爱看的老电影，杰森则向他分享一些书和诊所的趣事。

两人都心照不宣地未曾提起那个吻。

唯一让杰森觉得有些许遗憾的是迪克很久没出现在诊所里了。他确实自觉和对方毫无共通之处，但也得不得承认迪克和善明亮的笑容总能令他生出那么点儿期待。

现在黑色宾利依然会定时到访，但近几次走下车的不再是拥有蓝色虹膜的富家少爷，多数是一位穿着英式西服彬彬有礼的老人，他通常会留下来和莱斯利攀谈寒暄上几句。而有一回跨进诊所大门的竟是哥谭首富本人。

杰森撞见他时毫无准备，愣了半晌才反应过来自己挡住了路。布鲁斯·韦恩看上去比电视屏幕上更加高大伟岸而带着奇异的压迫力，当他用那双钢蓝色的眼睛沉稳地望过来，杰森甚至有种从头到脚被看透的错觉。

“我找汤普金斯医生。”几秒沉默后，布鲁斯·韦恩出声道。

“噢，她有一台小手术。”杰森咽了口唾沫：“我想你可能需要等待一下了，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯微微挑眉：“你认识我？”

“住在哥谭只怕很少有人不认识您，先生。”

“……你说得没错。”布鲁斯点头：“你就是莱斯利新招的助手？你叫什么？男孩。”

“是的，我叫杰森，杰森·托德。”杰森挺了挺背脊：“但我还差得远，目前只是做一些尽我所能的事。”

在候诊椅上坐下来的亿万富翁再次锐利地打量他，直到汤普金斯医生现身前都未再开口。

回家后杰森把这件事同罗宾分享，很快得到了回复。

“嘿，小鸟儿，你猜怎么着？今天来诊所的既不是小少爷，也不是英式老管家了——而是布鲁斯·韦恩本人！”

“哇哦，哇哦，这可真是没想到——顺便你觉得他怎么样？”

杰森嘴里叼着支烟却没点着，趴在床垫上打字：“我得说，和印象中不太相同。”

“哪方面？”

“形容不上来，但我保证他绝不像传言的那么愚蠢和一无所知。”杰森思考片刻又补充了一句：“至少他抚养的儿子也完全不糟糕，一家人总是相似的。”

这回他隔了好一会儿才收到罗宾的回讯。

“搞不好——你很快就能再见到他了。”

当然偶尔也会有联系不上罗宾的情况，杰森知道他有时需要给蝙蝠侠做支援，所以通常并不太担心，他也总能在隔天早上收到知更鸟迟来的回复。

不过那天杰森咬着三明治去诊所的路上翻看了手机三四次，他前一夜发给罗宾关于TOS系列的介绍还挂在聊天框的最下端。他把手机塞回裤袋，再次触亮屏幕时总期待能有一个对话泡突然跳出来打破他有去无回的滔滔不绝。

可惜直到跨过诊所大门，提示音始终静默着。

这种感觉并不太好。杰森想，可我到底在希求更多的什么呢？分明是我自己拒绝了他的坦诚。

当他换上工作服走进诊室时，发现奇怪的预感还在延续——莱斯利正盯着墙角的电视，无论面对何种糟糕的伤口都一贯从容的女医生却面色苍白地捂着嘴，眼角的细纹紧密地皱起。  
“早上好——莱斯利，出什么事了？”杰森一边询问一边瞥向电视，那儿在播放哥谭的早间新闻，一个GCPD的警察正接受记者的采访，满脸的不耐和应付。

“杰森，”汤普金斯医生回头望着他：“你还记得理查德吗？”

“迪克吗？是的，我记得他。”男孩心里忽然咯噔了一下。此时画面又切成了韦恩大宅，现场的金发女记者正站在紧闭的铁门之外：“……目前，韦恩方并未对此案做出进一步公开回应。”

莱斯利关上电视，忧虑依然没有随着安静的到来而消失：“他从昨天傍晚起就失踪了。”

“什么？草！——是被绑架了吗？”这几乎是杰森的第一反应。

“没错，”莱斯利找了张椅子坐下来，用手指揉搓鬓角：“昨晚绑匪连入GCPD要求一千万美金的赎金，布鲁斯答应了，但即便是他手上一时也没有那么多现金。在通过电视台发出要求宽泛筹措时间的回应后，目前还没收到新的联络。这意味着警方无法获得更多线索。”

杰森懵了，只是隐约一股荒唐而愤怒的情绪占据了他：“他可是——他可是布鲁斯·韦恩的孩子！怎么会没有七八个持枪保镖围在他身边？他的宾利和司机呢？”

“相信我，”莱斯利叹气，低声说：“通常他都被认为有足够自保的能力，但是他最近受了些伤。那个孩子——”医生像是想起了一些回忆，痛苦地抿着嘴唇：“迪克的父母在死于事故前是马戏团的杂技演员，所以他并不习惯……也并不热衷于富人做派。”

“对不起……这些我是第一次知道。”怒火消失了，但杰森并没感到任何解脱。他长久以来一直用一厢情愿的傲慢错误解读了迪克·格雷森。

“这并不是你的错，孩子。”莱斯利说：“愿上帝保佑，他会平安的。”

“我——”杰森的手指又一次触到口袋里的手机，他忽然转身向门外跑去：“医生，我出去几分钟！”

杰森一边奔跑一边拨通罗宾的号码——虽然一直以来他从未直接拨打过这个电话，但此刻显然不是在意自己那些无关紧要的小心思的时机。

“快接、快接、快接啊！”然而失望随着回铃音的反复出现逐渐扩大，最终在一连串的忙音中彻底占据了他。杰森烦躁地挠了挠脑袋，在诊所外蹲坐下来，开始给罗宾发消息。

他告诉他迪克被绑架的事，并诚恳地请求他和蝙蝠侠想想办法。

“我依然不太清楚你和蝙蝠侠的出动标准是什么，”男孩的指尖在键盘上发疯般跃动：“但迪克——我保证绝不属于哥谭糟糕的那一部分，他值得任何的拯救。我希望你们能够帮助他。如果在这期间——我是说如果，有我可以做到的事，请务必告诉我。”

最后一条消息发送。杰森握着手机等了一会儿，发现他正蹲在第一次同迪克见面的地方。那个男孩走到他面前朝他微笑，肩上披着全哥谭最好的一块阳光。

杰森慢慢低下头将面孔埋进胳膊中。

可他除了在这儿徒劳等待，又能做些什么呢？即便是在父亲因故意伤人罪入狱，而母亲为凑毒资卖光了首饰，而他的口袋里只剩下最后三个美分硬币的时候，他都未被如此强烈而清晰的无力感所困扰。

铃声响起的那刻，被吓了一跳的杰森差点把手机摔在地上。他几乎在抓稳那块小小方砖的同时按下了接听按钮。

“喂？罗宾？我给你发的消——”

“杰森……是我。”另一头传来的却是不属于少年义警的熟悉的声音。

“克里斯！？”

“是的！该死的是我！”他的好友听上去压低了嗓音，用气声同他私语：“杰森，我——我有点害怕，但我不知道能够找谁——”

“……你到底在说什么？”

“都是我的错！”克里斯崩溃道：“那天我撞见了肖恩·昆比——我想跑，但他……他拽住我问我要不要接个活。你知道发生之前那事后我当然不想再和他打交道——好吧，好吧，昆比答应事成后给我五万美金，而我只需要简单地替黑帮们望个风。那可是足足五万美金。”

男孩前后颠倒地说着：“杰森、杰森，我看到新闻了！但——但是我他妈又怎么知道他们会去绑架布鲁斯·韦恩的儿子？”

“……艹。”杰森木然地说。

“杰森，”克里斯惊恐地问：“我——我会不会真的被抓进去？”

“我保证你不会进号子，克里斯，”杰森这时候已经站起来从屋檐下离开，他感到身上充斥着前所未有的冷静和决意：“但首先你得告诉我你在哪儿。”

###  
事后反思回想起来，其实当初杰森信手便能得到无数种更安全，或者说更妥当的选择。他甚至只需原地转身回到诊所，花一分钟工夫把意外得到的情报告诉莱斯利——显然医生可以直接联系到布鲁斯·韦恩。

但到头来他偏偏挑选了最充满风险又最难被理解的一种。

用迪克的话来说，那次事件到底激发了杰森万年不改的臭脾性，也同样决定了他未来令人头疼的、冥顽不化的行事风格——对于保护自己真正珍惜的事物，假借他人之手再也无法成为杰森·托德的首选项。

过去，现在，将来。一如始终。

哥谭旧城区是肖恩·昆比的地盘，他当然不会选择离开这块区域。这大大方便了杰森寻找迪克的过程，毕竟他也同样对这块生养他的泥潭无比熟悉。男孩先回了趟家，把床垫下私藏的匕首牢牢绑在小腿上，又咬牙犹豫了一会儿，从储物柜顶层摸出了一把沉重冰冷的金属制品。

这是一把上了些年头的勃朗宁M1911A1，他那个混账的酒鬼父亲留下来的几乎唯一财产。杰森还是三年前在威利斯·托德的怂恿下试开过一枪，枪支后坐力遗留的震麻感，弥散的硫磺气味，滚烫的枪膛热度都令一个十岁出头的少年无比震撼难忘。

杰森拆开弹匣，剥出四颗子弹，又一枚一枚地塞了回去。

他将勃朗宁插在腰带上，去厨房接了一杯水，和药瓶一起放在还在沉睡的凯瑟琳的床头。男孩最后深深看了眼他的母亲，转身离开了家门。

根据克里斯的不太清晰的描述，杰森花了接下来的一个多小时摸到了“西侧窗外就能看到韦斯特瓦德桥，离三角区也很近，空气里充斥着化工厂酸臭味”的废住宅区。他立刻意识到这里存有昆比一个曾经的藏毒点，杰森只在很久前来过一回。他看到楼底有持枪的黑帮在徘徊，几乎都是熟悉的面孔，只有四楼的窗户里有人影攒动。

男孩悄无声息地避过眼线绕到废楼后的巷子中，确认一遍刀和枪还好好地踹在身上，把红色球衫的兜帽拉过头顶，深深吸了口气从垃圾箱盖借力跃上早已锈死的消防梯。爬上三楼后杰森发现自己必须凑近才能确认每一个房间里的状况——这意味着他得在没有任何保护的情况下徒手爬过接下来的第二，第三或第四面窗台，直到看到被绑架的富家少爷为止。

离开消防梯后的每一个动作都像是一场惊心动魄的冒险——杰森只有半只脚掌踏在窗沿上，只要稍稍踩空就会掉下去非死即伤。然而他眼下压根顾不上这些——因为当他小心翼翼挪到第三面窗户外围，透过脏兮兮的玻璃往里探看时，发现迪克·格雷森正垂着脑袋坐地上，被捆绑起来的右臂像是受了伤，白色的校服衬衫上渗着一滩血迹。

或许是认为人质没什么反抗能力，房间里除了迪克并无他人。

杰森单臂支撑着重力，蜷起汗津津的手掌敲了敲被锁死的窗户。迪克注意到了异常的响动，他抬起头循声望来的那刻，难以置信的讶然瞬间布满了少年的面孔。

噢，真是个好消息，杰森想，至少他还活着。

“天呐！杰森？！”下一秒迪克惊异地轻声叫了起来：“你怎么上来的？”

“你能打开窗吗？”杰森用口型问道。

迪克有些急切地尝试着站起身，但杰森很快发现这里过去是个仓库间，堆满了乱七八糟的木箱，而肖恩做得很绝——绑住迪克手腕的绳子牢牢地绕在焊死的置物架上。

“快走！别过来！太危险了——”有着蓝眼睛的男孩对他摇着头说：“快回去，杰！”

“我他妈是来救你的！”杰森有些愤怒了，相对于好意被人拒绝，他反而更因迪克直到这个时候都还在替他着想而感到火冒三丈。他对这种感受深恶痛绝——因为这意味着在迪克眼里他仍是需要被保护的一方。

我受够了，去他妈的。杰森想。然后他拔出了那把勃朗宁，在迪克·格雷森逐渐龟裂的眼神中朝着窗户扣下了扳机。

杰森一头扎进碎玻璃，并连滚带爬地站起来后没有立刻奔到迪克身边，而是拼劲全力拖过房间角落的箱子堵在门口。

“闭嘴！”他掏出刀子走向正张开嘴打算说些什么的迪克·格雷森，双手止不住颤抖着去割他手腕的绳子。门外的脚步声逐渐纷乱，当有人第一次尝试闯进房间却失败之后安静了几秒，这时迪克已经解放了双臂。

“谢谢你。”这个冷静到不可思议的小少爷对杰森轻声道。

下一波冲击很快到来，伴随着房门被撞开的巨响，两个黑帮混混终于闯了进来——在杰森瞠目结舌的注视中，迪克轻巧地一跃而起，一记华丽的飞踢精准踹在第一个倒霉鬼握枪的手腕上。几乎不带任何间隔，男孩又顺势撑上对方的肩膀，借力用大腿缠上第二个家伙的脖子。

杰森忽然觉得这痛快利落的一幕简直眼熟得过分，当初被遗漏掉的违和感再一次晃晃悠悠地在心里冒头。但此刻显然对方身上那片扎眼的红色更能抓取他的注意力。  
杰森站起来一把拉住解决两个成年人后朝他走来的迪克：“你受伤的胳膊！”

“别——”男孩轻轻喘着气，胸膛规律而急促地起伏：“杰森，我没事，真的。”

“让我看一眼！”杰森气鼓鼓地坚持道，在迪克有几分抗拒的拉扯中不由分说地捋开衬衫衣袖——布料下的伤口已经裂开，这是一个被人细心缝合过的子弹划伤，现在正孜孜不倦地朝外冒着血，伤口下方小臂上还有一个圆形的伤疤。

“——艹。”三秒的静默后，杰森感到自己的鼻尖突然酸了一下。难以抑制的脱力感淹没了他，连世界的轮廓都模糊起来，只剩下一片清透的蔚蓝。  
那瞬间杰森心里居然只剩下了一个念头。

他是对的。

罗宾眼睛的颜色，果然和哥谭的晴空一模一样。

下面发生的一系列事情杰森的记忆有些许模糊不清了，因为当肖恩·昆比闻声而来，并怒火冲天地冲他们举起枪时，他本能地侧身将迪克·格雷森——好吧，现在他同时也是罗宾了——护在身后，并用一种前所未有的勇气在今天第二次地扣动了扳机。

两声枪响几乎是同时响起。杰森大概在片刻后意识到自己中枪了，但总体不算太糟，因为昆比比他更先一步倒下——而他也没有感到任何的疼痛，只有一股温暖的液体从身体里缓缓涌出。

然后杰森平静地回头去确认迪克是不是还完好无损。

格雷森的双眼还是那么漂亮，只是里面溢满了不合时宜的水汽。

“别哭。”杰森努力微笑了一下，但他猜他或许做得并不怎么样，因为罗宾开始拽着他朝他怒吼了。

此刻一展黑色的巨大披风正遮蔽了窗外的天空。

再次醒来时杰森发现自己正躺在一张宽阔柔软的床上，陌生而大到离谱的房间，严丝合缝的厚重窗帘将任何光线拢在屋外。他的右手和一根输液管连接在一起。他尝试着挪动身体，却感觉到一阵剧痛穿过下腹。

“艹。”杰森痛苦地扯动声带，发出一个沙哑的单音。

“杰。”一阵窸窣声后床头灯散开柔和的灯光，一张熟悉的面孔出现在视野里，关切而沉稳地望着他：“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”

“……嘿。”杰森悄声说：“你一直在这儿？你怎么样？”

“要喝水吗？”迪克伸手抚了抚他的额角确认体温：“很好，烧退了。可以把双氯芬酸钠暂时停用了。”

“迪克！”

“我去喊人。”

在格雷森像是逃离般消失后的几分钟内，一个高大的男人跨进了他的房间。

“子弹没有伤到重要脏器，莱斯利给你做了手术。”布鲁斯·韦恩在家中依然穿得西装笔挺：“你在未来的两个月内需要卧床，她许可了你诊所工作的请假，前提是你愿意遵守她的医嘱。你可以在这儿养伤直到你痊愈为止，而你的母亲我会托人照顾的。”

“噢，好的。呃，请告诉她我一向愿意遵循医嘱，”杰森眨了眨眼睛：“我猜……我应该不会因为知晓一些蝙蝠秘密而被灭口了？”

布鲁斯显然没有理会他小小黑色幽默的打算：“你打中了肖恩·昆比的腿部，他和他的手下目前已被GCPD收押，我保证这次没人能够保释他。”

“毕竟我替你省了一千万。”杰森含糊地咕哝道。

“还有关于你的枪支使用问题，我们需要找个机会进一步地谈一谈，杰森，那把勃朗宁我先没收了。”布鲁斯·韦恩——蝙蝠侠沉默了片刻，最后缓声道：“谢谢你去救了迪克，虽然我认为有更安全的方式。”

“不胜荣幸，先生，”杰森扯出个干巴巴的微笑：“我只是尽我所能。”

迪克过了好久才重新出现，迈着无声无息的步伐穿过房间里静谧的空气。

“……迪克！”杰森一见他便再次确认般地祈求道：“求你啦，别无视我。”

“我在。”迪克·格雷森叹了口气坐下来，现在他的表情又更像那个诊所里的小少爷了，带着些许无奈和内疚，伸手握住杰森的左手：“我到底还是把你扯进这乱七八糟的一切里来了。”  
“你是因为我才，”杰森断断续续地说：“如果不是我害你手臂受伤，你也不会那么轻易被昆比抓住——”

“杰森。”迪克口吻严肃地打断他：“我们从不追溯过去。但你必须向我保证，以后不要再作出用身体挡子弹这种事了，我发誓我还没打算原谅你。”

他看上去依然在生气，就像那把怒火从关押他的房间中一路燃烧到此处。但杰森此刻却只是感到一阵奇怪而美妙的快乐。

迪克·格雷森——罗宾——自由的知更鸟——这座狗屁城市最美丽的符号，正完好无损地站在他面前，健康、有力而活生生地喋喋不休地说着话。

——是他成全了这一切，并且居然操蛋地幸存了下来。

杰森忽然意识到他就像期盼明日哥谭的晴天一样爱着这该死而畅快的痛觉——如果这就是他所必须支付的代价的话，他到头来也总能赢得最好的一笔赌金。

“迪克。”

“——干什么？”

“我能吻你吗？”

“不——显然现在不行。”

“一分钟后呢？”

“……我正在考虑。”

###  
杰森叼着烟从巷子里走出来的时候，夜翼已经用手铐把两个被击昏的混混一起打包拷在路边的灯杆上了。

而布鲁德海文的守护者此刻正一脸愁绪地望着自己的制服手套。

“这么快就搞定了？”杰森走近他，伸手递给他一叠从酒吧里随手顺来的纸巾。

“噢，你可太贴心了，杰。我正需要这个！”夜翼接过纸巾开始清理满手黏黏糊糊的番茄酱，而杰森则在他抽走自己嘴角未点燃的烟时没有发出任何抱怨——作为补偿，他们很自然地在路灯下交换了一个带着酒意的吻。

这么多年来，要说他还剩下多少死缠烂打的烟瘾——不如说他对迪克阻止自己抽烟时微微扬起的眉梢更有兴趣。

“还有一个家伙呢？”

杰森问：“什么？”

“雷纳德，恰克。”夜翼指了指晕在路边的混混们：“酒吧里在聊这件事的有三个人。”他指了指埋在耳中的微型通讯器，它一直都打开着，和杰森口袋里的那只始终保持在一个频率：“我可都听见了。”

“啊，你说特维兹吗？”杰森痞赖地笑了起来：“那光头约我到酒吧后门，我猜他是打算给我点颜色瞧瞧的。可惜我在他能做出更大成就前就揍断了他的鼻梁——所以抱歉啦，小鸟儿，他现在正躺在垃圾堆边上睡大觉呢。”

“你居然会对那种愚蠢的话题有兴趣，”迪克埋怨道：“听别人讨论你大哥的身份和屁股很有意思吗？”

“我认为没必要对已经属于我的东西再发表多余的宣言，”杰森走上前拉过夜翼，将他扯进一个带着热气的怀抱里，发出一声闷笑：“顺便关于你身份的赌局可真是越来越便宜了。现在的行情居然还比不上十年之前，世风日下啊。”

“噢。闭嘴，杰，”夜翼说：“别表现得那么混蛋。”

“我想我们该顺便彻查一下安吉尔·马林最近的生意了。”

杰森缓慢而沉迷地呼吸着长兄身上的气息，他的手掌不知不觉攀上迪克的右臂，一遍又一遍轻柔地摩挲着。他知道在那层凯夫拉纤维下有两个伤疤，十年之前就留在了罗宾的身上，仿佛是两枚闪闪发亮的勋章，牵引着他一步步走出本该困扰他一生的泥潭。

当发现迪克的手指正在抚摸自己腹侧的时候，杰森意识到对方正在自己想着同样的事。

“三瓶番茄酱和一把空包弹就想揭露一个超级英雄的身份？蠢货们。”杰森傲慢而戏谑地哼了一声：“我当初可是差点交代了小命。”

“你突然觉得你有发言权了，嗯？”夜翼轻笑：“他们现在可是对红头罩的身份也同样感兴趣。”

“还是做梦比较快。”

杰森宽厚的手掌依然流连在迪克的小臂上，那里几乎成了做爱时他的某个特殊癖好，而有趣的是迪克同样对此反应激烈，这一点总令杰森的情绪缱绻不已。此刻他稍稍抬头拉开两人间的距离，在迪克狡黠的双唇再冒出点什么恼人的话前将他们投入另一个缠绵而深沉的吻。

“顺便，我前段时间从老杰夫儿子那里搞来了他们家的热辣狗配方。”吻毕杰森勾起嘴角，不疾不徐地说：“我打算一会儿做做试试。毕竟第一次嘛，可能会一不小心做得太多——”

“噢，浪费食物可不好，”他的大哥努力摆出严肃的表情，一本正经地表示：“我夜巡结束去找你。”

“嗯哼，记得带点啤酒来。”

“厨师说了算。”迪克掏出钩爪枪：“别在屋里偷偷抽烟——你一直都知道的，我能闻得出来。”

“好吧，尽我所能。”杰森慷慨地挥手：“我会把这两个蠢蛋带去BPD的，不用谢。”

当年的男孩慵懒地靠在路灯边，目送夜翼的身影消失在夜空中，心情颇为舒畅地呼出一口白气。

他忽然发觉布鲁德海文的冬夜其实也没那么令人难以忍受了。

-END-


End file.
